Electrical computer systems, such as computer servers, routers, switches, blade servers, or any other computing devices, are capable of being repaired or upgraded by an end user. An electrical computer system generally includes a top cover and a base frame which together define a chassis of the electrical computer system. To repair or upgrade the electrical computer system, the end user typically opens the electrical computer system by removing the top cover from the base frame in order to gain internal access to the base frame, which typically has serviceable or upgradable components. After the repair or upgrade, the end user closes the electrical computer system by reinstalling the top cover to the base frame. However, conventional chassis designs are difficult to efficiently and quickly detach and reattach the top cover to the base frame. For instance, it is common for the top cover to be attached to the base frame with screws, and thus the end user, such as a service technician, must use hand tools to remove and reinstall the screws when opening and closing the electrical computer system. With a variety of electrical computer system configurations, the service technician must be equipped with numerous hand tools required to remove the different types of fasteners in order to open and close various electrical computer system. Furthermore, the use of screws and hand tools to open and close the electrical computer system increases the risk of damage to the electrical computer system when the hand tools and screws are dropped into the electrical computer system.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an electrical computer system that has a top cover that can be efficiently and quickly detached and reattached to the base frame.